


You Know The Rules

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton physically fights his kiddo for talking bad about himself! [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	You Know The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> i like writing stuff with the idea that others can see the sides and the sides can affect the real world

The sides were all sitting in the main room watching Gravity Falls.

To be specific, Thomas was watching Gravity Falls and the other sides sat in the mind palace, experiencing it with him.

Or they WERE.

“Wow… This is worthless!” The on screen character, Dipper, remarked.

“Just like me.”Virgil gave a self deprecating joke without even thinking. It was a habit.

“That’s it!” Patton began picking himself off the floor.

A habit he needed to break.

“Oh- shit, Patton, no!” Virgil realized his mistake and began running down the halls of the mind palace.

Logan and Roman merely sighed and watched the scene unfold. Logan had Thomas hit pause so they wouldn’t miss it.

“You know the rules, kiddo!” Patton giggled as he chased down his unofficial son.

“I didn’t mean it! I swear!”

Virgil flew down twists and turns of the mind palace, in and out of doorways like a twisting maze. No matter how fast he ran, Patton was behind him. He needed to sink somewhere, anywhere! He couldn’t just keep running.

So he sunk, panic directing him anywhere but there.

…

“Thomas?”

“Huh, sorry I tuned out for a second there.”

“We gonna continue watching our show?” Joan asked.

“Uh- sure.”

“The sides got you distracted again?”

“I think… I dunno. Maybe-”

Suddenly Virgil appeared running, followed quickly by Patton.

“HOLY SHIT!” Joan exclaimed as they jumped to their feet in alarm.

“I will physically fight you, Shadowling!”

“I take it back! I’m not worthless!”

“Patton, don’t hurt him!”

In a second, Virgil was tackled to the floor and had Patton sitting on his thighs. Thomas reached out to stop it, but before he could process, he heard… laughter?

“Oh, kiddo, I’m not gonna hurt him!”

“Pahahahahahahatton! Nohohoho- dohohohon’t!”

Joan stood shocked, but their alarmed expression quickly morphed into a smirk.

“Is he… tickling him?” They asked.

Thomas visibly softened and smiled, partially amused and partially relieved.

“Of course! I’d never hurt my son! He just needs to laugh more. Cootchie cootchie coo, Virgil! Who’s got a ticklish tum?”

Patton’s fingers danced over the sensitive skin, exposed by his hoodie riding up on him.

Virgil pounded at the carpeted floor with his fists as he threw his head back in hysterical laughter. His head was tossed back and forth and his entire frame shook with the force of his own laughter.

“PAHAHAHAHAT! NOHOHOHO TIHIHIHICKLES!”

“Is this normal?” Joan asked Thomas with a laugh.

“No! I’ve never seen this happen.”

“Actually it is more common than you seem to think.” Logan rose up, startling Thomas.

“OH my- Logan? What do you mean?”

Roman quickly followed, rising up on the other side of the room, closer to Patton and Virgil’s little skirmish.

“There’s a lot that goes on in the mind palace, Thomas. Usually you wouldn’t see this, but it seems that amongst Doom and Gloom’s panic he sunk out to here when he was being chased. He called himself worthless so Patton became a tickle monster~”

“GUHUHUYS! HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHE!” Virgil cried in bouts of laughter.

“We came here because often Patton gets rather carried away when tickling Virgil.” Logan explained.

“Exactly.” Roman nodded before grabbing the hoodie around Patton’s neck and yanking him off of Virgil. “I think he learned his lesson, Padre.”

“Aw, but he’s so cute when laughing! A little longer, please?”

Roman smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Thank you…” Virgil offered a weak thumbs up to signal his appreciation.

“Who needs a cartoon when you can just watch your sides, right?” Joan chuckled, nudging Thomas’s arm.

“Sorry to interrupt you Thomas, but now that that is taken care of, perhaps we can continue watching without anymore tickling or self deprecation.” Logan said.

“IT WAS ONE REMARK, OKAY?” Virgil protested.

“You know the rules! No talking bad about yourself, kiddo!’

Roman looked to Thomas. “I’ll make sure to keep those two in check.” He winked and sunk down, dragging Patton by the cat hoodie with him.

“I will as well, please continue your viewing.” Logan nodded and sunk down.

Virgil just looked at Joan and Thomas, both grinning at him, and grunted before popping back to the mind palace.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to your sides.” Joan laughed.

“Me neither. But I have to admit, they are entertaining.”


End file.
